makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 31
Pillar 31 (第31柱 Dai 31-hashira) is the thirty-first chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary It's the funeral of William's parents, and people are talking that he is the only one unhurt and that he didn't shed a tear. Kevina asks him if he isn't going to cry, to which William replies if there is a point in it. Kevin says that not crying won't be a punishment, and for him to forgive him somehow. The carriage shouldn't have gone on a stormy night and that he should have stopped them, so William should blame him. William says it's his fault, he wanted to see the Queen's horses at Ascot. William then cries. William wakes up, mentioning that he had another dream of the past. Kevin comes in, carrying breakfast and a newspaper. William thinks that Kevins should have been still in University back then, so why was he there. Mathers is sitting on the roof, thinking of angels and demons and how they're neither good nor evil. On Astaroth's battleship in Hell, Astaroth and Dantalion are talking about the recent massacre in Paris and the possibility of Heaven attacking. Samael has ordered Dantalion to be sent, and as Lucifer has awakened, the Election can wait. Camio will command the expeditionary force, and Sytry will be his aide. Lucifer himself ordered all the candidates to be sent. Dantalion wonders why he was the only one Solomon didn't know, Astaroth says to forget about Solomon and concentrate on the Apocalypse as angels are more bloodthirsty than demons, massacring in God's name and using the Bible as their shield and piety as their weapon. William is happ, as it is peaceful. Upon Uriel's enquiry he mentions the consideration of Parliament to lower the age for criminal responsibility. As punishment is a deterrent, but making it stricter wont be the solution. Kevin starts at this. William mentions a line of the Old Testament, to Kevin's surprise, saying it is important to academia (along with the demonic book). The Old Testament, according to William, is a story of how God failed to control humanity. As long as humans aren't virtuous beings desire will win over fear of punishment. What is necessary is not punishment but to deal with desire, to forgive the desire. William goes on to say that the demon's way of doing things is more effective. Kevin remembers Solomon, and his words on punishment. William asks what the matter is, suggesting Kevin get some sleep, and Kevin replying he had enough of sleep. Kevin notices the amount of books and William say it's so that he can learn more about demons (he can't deny them any longer) and angels. He wonders about Dantalion, and if he's a God. Kevin asks what he intends to achieve. If, as Solomon's heir, he intends to side with demons or angels. William replies of course not, he merely doesn't wish to be pushed around any longer. William points out the ridiculousness of being able to command the pillars simply because he is descended from Solomon. Kevin says that Solomon's bloodline still exists, as the emperor of Abyssinia is a descendant through Queen Sheba. Solomon's bloodlines is scattered throughout the world, if the closest relation dies another will take his place as the Elector. Kevin needs to make William ascend before that happens. William doesn't want to be pushed around any longe, and will get strength. Kevin asks if he truly wants power that surpasses that of demons. Kevin has to summon the one who possesses Solomon's soul to Heaven. That person will lose his will, and fight the Demons for the sake of Angels, becoming a holy pawn. Characters * William Twining * Kevin Cecil (Uriel) * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Astaroth * Dantalion * Samael (mention) * Lucifer (mention) * Camio (mention) * Sytry (mention) * Solomon Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 05 Category:Manga Chapters